


I Saw Sparks

by kaymccall



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Misfits (TV 2009) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, Other, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaymccall/pseuds/kaymccall
Summary: Mike takes a deep breath. "What if," he starts, "what if we're supposed to be, like, superheroes or something?"Richie laughs. "In what kind of fucked up world would that be allowed to happen?"-A Misf(IT)s AU.





	1. Bev

Lightning courses through your veins and you feel _reborn_. Powerful and out of control. You feel chaos pulsing throughout your body, and without being able to help yourself, you laugh.

—

There used to be a poster in the hallway of your old elementary school. A black background, and written in big, white, chalk-textured letters, it said, “Words Have Power.”

You don’t know why, of all the cheesy inspirational posters hanging in the hallways and classrooms of various schools, that one always stuck with you. It wasn’t particularly flashy, but you remember it like none of the others. Maybe it was just dumb luck and selective memory, or maybe you were always meant to remember. Like something in you knew what was coming.

 _Words have power._ You of all people have learned that by now. You keep it in the back of your head at all times.

In smaller letters, at the bottom of the poster, it said, “Use Them Wisely.”

—

You feel eyes on your back and turn around on the heel of your foot. “Possession. With intent to distribute. Why, what are you here for?”

“I—” the kid (Ben?) gawks at you for a moment, and then looks at the floor.

You soften up, and hold out your hand. “I’m Beverly,” you say. “Marsh.”

—

The guilt, the fear, is crushing you. It sits like a weight on your chest and makes it hard to get up out of bed, hard to get up at all. You show up to community service the day after it happens and no one says anything to you at first. Benny is the first one to speak.

“I’m sorry about your dad, Beverly,” she says.

“It’s okay.”

Eddie walks up behind you silently. You ignore him.

“Bev?”

You don’t answer, at least not verbally, but you nod.

“I know it’s not the same, but… I’m here. If you ever want to talk about…”

“Thanks,” you say flatly, miserably. You can’t look Eddie in the eyes.

—

You stand your ground and clench your fists and close your eyes and spit out the word, “No,” through gritted teeth. “You are not going to hurt me anymore.” For the first time in a long time, possibly even forever, you know you’re in control.


	2. Eddie

There’s a bright flash of light, and you feel overwhelmingly sick. You can’t move, can’t scream, can only think _This is how I’m going to die_.

But then you hit the ground and you open your eyes and you’re not dead. It only feels that way.

—

 _Your fault your fault your fault_. “Freak accident” the doctors say. _Your fault_ , you think.

You didn’t know. Of _course_ you didn’t know. How the fuck were you supposed to know? It’s a stupid, cruel, cosmic joke, that’s all it is. Some higher power has it out for you, thinks it’s funny to fuck around and confirm your worst fears. You’re bad. You’re a disease. You’re disgusting and no one should ever come near you.

You rip out a chunk of grass from the dirt and watch it wither in your hand and you feel like crying. You haven’t cried yet. Maybe you’re in shock. Maybe you’re just broken. Maybe whatever this thing is and whatever it’s doing to you has killed your ability to feel, too. You know that last one isn’t true, though, because, tears or not, you feel everything. Guilt, shame, grief. Frustration. Disgust. You want to punch something or someone, but that’ll only make it worse.

You go inside and dig in your closet until you find the thickest pair of gloves you own. You pull on a turtleneck and a pair of snow pants and the gloves and think, maybe now, you’ll be safe.

—

“Look at me,” Richie says. “Eds, just look at me.”

You finally do. Richie reaches out and you instinctively flinch away. “It’s okay,” he says, and grabs your bare hand with his and doesn’t let go. Nothing happens. “I’m okay. We’re Okay.”

You feel like your heart might jump out of your throat.

—

 _Fuck_. Police sirens. You pull over. “Let _me_ do the talking,” you say to Stan and Richie, but mostly Richie.

“Do you know why I pulled you over?” Asks the cop, and you say all the things you’re supposed to say. The officer informs you that this car has been reported stolen, because _of course_ your mom reported it stolen. Of course you couldn’t just have one night out with your friends without her flipping out and doing something crazy, like calling the cops on you.

Richie rolls down the back window, even though you could’ve sworn you’d child-locked it. “Excuse me, officer, but may I just say—”

You and Stan exchange looks. _We’re fucked_.

—

If your mom was unhappy about you getting community service, she was downright hysterical about you getting caught out in that storm yesterday. You bite your tongue and avoid pointing out that you _wouldn’t_ have been if she hadn’t reported the car as stolen. But you really don’t want a fight this morning.

“Eddie-bear,” she sing-songs when you’re nearly out the door. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

You sigh, turn around, and meet her back at her chair in the living room. You kiss her on the cheek.

 

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry, the regular chapters will be longer than this. the first few chapters are just to set up a sort of prologue for each character before we switch into story mode. if you have any questions about this story or just wanna talk to me about it, hit me up on my [writing blog](http://kaymccalls.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
